


Surrender

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Surrender

Title: Surrender  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: SS/HP  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #192: Obsessions  
Warning(s): Slight DH spoilers  
A/N: As always, thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Surrender

~

Severus watched from the shadows as Potter fulfilled his destiny, avenging his parents and justifying Dumbledore’s faith.

Weasleys clung to him, and Severus sneered, turning away. Now that everything was sorted, he was free to seek a life unbeholden to anyone. He could finally rest and forget...

Rustling behind him made him spin, his eyes narrowing when he realized who was there.

“You’re alive,” Potter whispered. “Wait... you’re leaving?”

Severus frowned, peering into his eyes. Matching obsession met him and he sighed.

“It’s for the best,” he said. “ _Obliviate_!”

_What is one more sacrifice?_ he thought as he slipped away.

~

Severus still dreamed of green eyes, but not along with flowing red hair. Instead they were attached to an infuriating man-child.

This was no better than his first obsession. And he had now made resolution impossible...

He brewed more Dreamless Sleep than he’d required while spying, but it was no use. He dreamt and he pined.

When the knock came he knew who it was, and he answered with resignation.

“Don’t do that again,” Potter said, stepping inside. “It won’t work. You’ll never be rid of me.”

Severus sighed, closing his eyes, his heart succumbing once more to a Potter.

~


End file.
